The Strangest World Meeting
by Queen Quenn of Nerdingham
Summary: Only Eleven Nations Showed Up To The World Meeting That Day and They All Made A Strange Discovery. They Meet Their Nyotalia Selves and Learn About The Different Universes and Alternate Selves. Gerita, Spamano, USUK, Fruk, PruCan. Rated T because my favorite word, like Romano, is bastard.


**Chapter One: The Strange Girls**

The world meeting had just started. Though not all the nations had shown up. In fact only eleven of them had bothered to come to this meeting. This eleven included Italy, Germany, France, England, America, Russia, China, Canada, Romano, Spain, and Prussia.

When they had all arrived at the meeting hall everything was odd. The meeting hall was not set up with enough chairs for the rest of the nations, the ones who had not shown up, there were only twenty-two. Enough for everyone to have two. And, everyone noticed Canada. This made this a very odd day.

Though everyone knew something was terribly wrong they chose to ignore it. Everything went on as usual. North Italy was asleep, Germany was about to lose his last nerve, America rambling about his dumb hero ideas while eating a burger, Romano was blushing like a tomato, as Spain says, while Spain talked to him rapidly, Canada was talking with France, England was complaining about America's useless ideas, Russia was talking to China, who was terrified, and Prussia was talking about how he was the "awesomest" person in the room.

Then there was a new voice from outside the door to the meeting hall. A female one.

"I think we should elect one person, ME, to become a super heroine, not like the drug, ME, who should go around the world and use her amazing not drug heroine powers to end world hunger, ME!" The girl was talking a lot like America, and the voice had everyone's attention. "America, don't be stupid. That idea is horrid." The second voice, also female, was British.

"Angleterre, you shouldn't be so hard on America, she's trying to be helpful." Then came the French accent who ever this woman was as soon as she finished speaking the door slide open.

The first figure was a girl with wavy amber-colored hair that stopped about halfway down her neck, with two gold star pins holding her bangs back. She had blue eyes that resembled America's as well as an exact replica of his bomber jacket. Other than that she was wearing a white top that ended right underneath her breasts that was tied in the center, a short green skirt, and as shoes tan colored boots.

The second figure was blond as well, her very long blond hair was held in two straight pigtails, and her eyes were a beautiful emerald colors which were behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress with a white apron over it, black stockings, and as shoes flats that were the same color as her dress.

The third figure was a brunette her hair was tied in a French knot and being held by are crown. Her eyes were a violet color. She was wearing the upper part of a double-breasted military uniform with a matching black tie and gloves, she also wears a long dark purple, a violet skirt, and she wears black colored stockings with knee-high boots. She looked elegant, very elegant.

After observing each other the group became quiet. Very quiet. The blue eyed girl was the first to speak, "Who are you! And what the crap are you doing in our meeting room!" She pulled out a baseball bat and was about to swing it at Russia when the green eyed girl put out her hand. "I've told you thousands of times America you can't solve your problems by hitting them." All of the males in the room stared in shock. (1)

"That girl isn't America! I AM!" The male America yelled. He stood up and walked over to the three and stood face to face with the female America.

The amber haired girl laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm America."

Then the door opened again. Another girl. She has light blonde hair which was held in two long curled pigtails. She was wearing a red hooded overcoat with maple leaves on the sides, with a jacket similar to the brunettes with a matching skirt. She also wore a red beret on her head. She was holding a bear similar to Canada's only this one had a flower in front of its right ear. Showing that the bear was female. She also had violet eyes behind glasses. So much like Canada.

The girl America hugged the new addition to the strange meeting. "Maddie, sis, what took so long? You were right behind us a minute ago. Why didn't you walk with us? You missed my amazing idea. Iggy rejected it as usual. But she's just a bitter old lady-"

The girl cut the female America off and began speaking, "First of all, America that wasn't nice. Second of all I spotted Prussia outside, before we walked in, and she wasn't with her sister so I decided to ask where Germany was and why she wasn't with her. And finally, America who are all these guys?"

Every one of the male nations were in awe. Prussia was one, with them the entire time, two, male, as was Germany, who was also with them.

Then America, the male one, spoke. "Okay I want the truth and the absolute truth who are you people?" He sounded completely serious, for once.

"Well I'm, like I told you, America. And this is England, France and Canada."

"I- I'm America." The male America spoke.

The male England spoke up, "I believe you are both America."

M! America: There is no way we are both America.

M! England: There actually is a way. We are currently speaking to the members of the genderbent universe.

M! Italy: Ve~ I don't understand.

M! England: Well you see Italy; there is a series of other universes which are homes to our alternative selves. These are our genderbent selves. Or us with a different gender.

F! America: So… Eyebrows… I'm guessing you're a male Iggy?

M! England: Eyebrows well I-I uh… she is most defiantly a female America. (2)

Everyone in the room turned as loud angry footsteps neared the room and in walked…

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: First to Rambler13- I never thought I could write humor, and I can't. But I will try for you my dear sweet Rambler. Luv ya. Second to my cousin Fire Lord Mowse- I am going to need help with this one too. And third to all of you from my bestie Russia- Become one with mother Russia, da? **

**I was trying to recreate 'I was overwhelmed by Heroines' with this paragraph.**

**I got too lazy to write out that conversation so it is in script form.**

**Anyways review and any and all flames will be used to thaw Russia's frozen heart. KolKolkol. And I will then stab the flamers with my scissors. My best and most favoritist pair of scissors! **

**And if you're wondering no Japan will only get passing mentions in this story. At least for now. **

**Question of The Day: Who walked in?**

**Answer: I ain't tellin' y'all**

**-Cassandra Quenn the Queen of Nerdingham which is a real country. Ask the Rambler! She knows!**

**P.S I do not own Hetalia, yet.**


End file.
